tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gates: Repercussions
Repercussions is the fifth episode of season one of the supernatural-themed television series The Gates. The episode first aired on ABC on Sunday, July 25th, 2010. It was directed by David Solomon and written by Scott Nimerfro. In this episode, Nick Monohan must now come to terms with the fact that he is living in a community populated by vampires. Dylan Radcliff and he conspire to cover up the death of Amanda Wolcott, but her disappearance does not go unnoticed as Marcus Jordan begins looking into the investigation on his own. Nick and Dylan become unlikely allies as they work in tandem to protect both of their families. Synopsis makes peace with Vanessa.]] Outside The Gates, Dylan Radcliff buries the body of Amanda Wolcott. Nick Monohan goes home to check on his family while Marcus Jordan tries to telephone his girlfriend. The following morning, Nick goes downstairs for breakfast. His wife Sarah informs her son Charlie that he doesn't have Mono and that it is okay for him to return to school. Nick tries to act as if everything is normal. Sarah reminds Nick about a special function where Frank Buckley intends on officially introducing Nick to the community as the new chief of police. Dylan comes over and Nick leaves so they can have a private discussion at a diner. Dylan dispels many of the myths about being a vampire such as holy water and sleeping in a coffin, though he does admit that he has an aversion to garlic. Nick wants assurances that Dylan will not try to attack his family. He has no interest in bringing harm to others, but his primary concern is protecting the secrecy of those vampires living at The Gates. He tells Nick that he disposed of Amanda/Teresa's body. Nick returns to the police station and Marcus approaches him expressing concern over Teresa. He is worried since she never returned home after the Father/Daughter dance. Nick acts as if everything is fine and Leigh Turner reminds Marcus that they cannot do anything until a person has gone missing by more than forty-eight hours. While trying to seem sympathetic, she tells him that sometimes people leave without notice or explanation, but Marcus isn't satisfied with this answer. Vanessa Buckley, Frank Buckley's current wife, goes over to the Devon Day Spa to speak with Devon. The two act catty towards one another and there is a lot of tension between the two. Despite the fact that Vanessa had been sleeping with Frank while he was still married to Devon, the witch puts on a civil face and offers Vanessa some tea. Vanessa apologizes to her for sleeping with Frank while he was still married to Devon and tries to make amends. She invites her to Frank's party honoring Nick Monohan. Devon is unsure if she wishes to attend. At the police station, Marcus continues to make inquiries into Teresa's disappearance. He finds out that Dylan was the last one seen with her and expresses a desire to interview him. Nick discourages the idea, saying that Dylan is a decent guy and they should leave him alone. Marcus doesn't understand why Nick is suddenly changing his opinion about a man who has routinely come up in his investigations. At Gates Academy, Sarah meets up with Claire Radcliff in the hallway and tells her that Principal Hughes has hired her to coordinate the school's fund raisers. Claire is very happy for her. Barbara Jansen approaches them and makes some more snide comments to Claire about "burning the candle at both ends". Claire gives her a cold stare and Sarah doesn't understand the animosity the two women have for one another. Marcus goes to Dylan's house against orders and begins asking him questions about Teresa's disappearance. He asks him to document his whereabouts during a specific time frame following the dance. Dylan lies and tells him that he was buying cough medicine for Claire. He even provides a receipt showing that he purchased the item at 5:12 am. Irritated, Dylan asks him to leave, but Marcus indicates that he would like to return to question Claire. Dylan feigns a polite attitude and tells him "Any time". 's grim diagnosis.]] Andie goes to see Doctor Mueller. She gives her an examination and tells her that there is a treatment for curtailing the effects of her succubus nature. She can procure a supplement that will regulate her body's energies and repress her succubus side. Andie now begins to realize that Charlie's sudden illness is because of her. At the Radcliffe residence, Dylan tells Claire about the incident with Teresa. He is concerned that if the other vampires in the community learned that he killed someone in The Gates, they will banish Claire and Emily. She tells Dylan that he needs to make Nick understand their situation better. Nick Monohan goes out to the woods where the attack took place. He begins having flashbacks of Dylan biting Teresa. He goes back to his squad car and sees something flashing past him in his rear-view mirror. Dylan Radcliff appears next to the car and smashes the window, dragging the chief out of the vehicle. He accuses him of sending Marcus to his house to question him, but Nick says he never instructed him to go to the residence and that the only reason he came out to the woods was to make sure that Dylan didn't leave any evidence behind. He wants Dylan to take him to the body. Angrily, Dylan throws Nick onto the hood of his car, tells him that this is his final warning then disappears. Nick goes back to the station and admonishes Marcus for disobeying his orders. He tells him that he has embarrassed the department and sends him home for the day. After Marcus leaves, Nick begins researching methods on how to kill a vampire on the Internet. Marcus returns home where he finds Teresa's duffel bag. Poking around through it, he finds her personal journal, which contains a list of dates and a photograph of Nick Monohan. Uncertain what these clues could possibly mean, he shows his findings to Deputy Turner. Although the journal certainly makes Nick appear suspicious, she regrets that there is very little to go on just yet. At the Bates home, Thomas Bates talks with Andie. She doesn't want to go to the party and she asks him if her mother had the same rash that she now has. She indicates that she doesn't want to take the medicine that Doctor Mueller prescribed, but her father insists that she needs to take the pills as soon as Peg can get them. That night, Nick gets ready for the party. Sarah tells him about her new job offer, but he doesn't seem particularly impressed. He expresses sudden discontent about living at The Gates, but doesn't go into further detail. Meanwhile, Marcus runs a credit card check and finds that Teresa lived in Chicago before moving to The Gates. He brings this information to Leigh and they run a background check on her. They find newspaper clippings that reveal that Teresa Goodwin and Amanda Wolcott were the same person. That evening, Frank Buckley hosts his welcome party for Nick Monohan at his house. Nick is very uncomfortable being the guest of honor - particularly with what he has just learned about some of The Gates' residents. Devon is present, but sneaks away and goes into Frank's bedroom. She cracks open a safe hidden behind a portrait, which is filled with Frank's privately recorded DVDs. She switches out a disc and puts it into her handbag. ]] In the main room, Charlie receives a text message from Andie telling him that she is too sick to attend. Charlie decides to leave to see what is wrong with her. Dylan approaches Nick and hands him a folded up piece of paper. It is the location of where he buried Teresa's body. He tells him that he hopes that he will protect his own family the way he helped him to protect his then walks away. Claire calls Christian Harper to warn him about Barbara's eavesdropping. Afterward, she strikes up a conversation with Vanessa Buckley. She asks her why Devon would even bother to attend and Vanessa indicates that the two of them have buried the hatchet. Marcus shows up and shows Nick Teresa's file. He now knows the truth about her and correctly surmises that she was intending on doing harm to the chief. Monohan tells him that he's a good cop. Sarah approaches him and tells Nick that she likes living in The Gates and that she feels it is a nice place to raise a family. After she leaves, Nick takes Dylan's note and throws it into the fireplace. He decides that he will trust his new vampire friend and no longer needs to know where Teresa's body is buried. Thomas Bates has a private conversation with Peg. He reveals that Andie's mother didn't die in a car crash as he led her to believe. Though they both thought they could control the woman's life-draining powers, they failed and Thomas was forced to kill her. Andie doesn't know the truth about this. Charlie brings flowers over to Andie's house. He notices that she doesn't look particularly ill - in fact, he thinks she looks perfect. Andie wants to take things slow between them. She gives him a kiss and they both say goodnight. Back at the party, Nick gives a toast and tells everyone how happy and proud he is to be their new chief of police. He gives a speech about being good neighbors and casts his eyes upon Dylan. Devon goes home to view the disc she stole from Frank's safe. The video is a security camera recording showing her seducing former police officer Chad Taylor. After the party is over, Frank Buckley goes to his room and files away a new disc for his collection. This one is labeled "Dylan + Nick". Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Amanda Wolcott appears in flashback to events chronicled in "The Monster Within". * Dylan Radcliff admits that he has not killed anybody in over eight years. * Behind the scenes appearance of Eddie Barnes. Barnes is the security guard at the front gate and first appeared in the series pilot episode. * Amanda Wolcott's alias is fully revealed to be Teresa Goodwin in this episode. * Behind the scenes appearance of Christian Harper. * Frank Buckley has a collection of DVDs pertaining to several people living at The Gates, including several characters that have yet to be introduced in the series such as S. Crisp, Z. Ross, M. Schoewe and K. Lingenfelter. * Devon Buckley and Chad Taylor appeared last in "What Lies Beneath". * Leigh Turner appeared last in "Breach". * Actress Barbara Alyn Woods and Chandra West both appeared in the 1993 film Puppet Master 4. Quotes See also External Links References ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries